Secrets Kept
by Fact Vs Fiction
Summary: A hidden secret turns the lives of Tohru and Momiji upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Secrets Kept**

**Rating: T**

**Author: FactVsFiction**

**Pairing: Momiji/Tohru**

**Notes: The first chapter! Okay so just a couple of things to note. I'm relatively new to this show/manga. I've only seen the Anime so please forgive me for inconsistencies. In this fiction Akito is MALE. Also note that the pairing (Momiji/Tohru) this is an AU fic. Anyway! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**SECRETS KEPT **

"Oh! Miss Honda!. Forgive me I didn't recognise you!" said Hatori bowing respectfully to the young woman before him. "Excuse my disrespect but you are looking amazing."

A soft blush spread across Tohru's cheek bones but she took the compliment gracefully. More than just her looks had changed over the past weeks. "It is no disrespect at all." She said softly. "Thank you." She bowed to him.

Hatori shook his head in amazement. Of course Shigure had spoken of his 'little flowers' blossoming but he had never expected something quite so pronounced.

Tohru Honda was a pretty girl. Easily catching the attention of more than one of the Sohma boys. But gone was the girl, before Hatori stood the woman.She had grown taller emphasising her slender frame and ample curves. She stood with a grace and elegance that most women would never achieve in their lifetime. Her long brown hair cascaded to mid back held with delicate clips instead of ribbons. Her sea green eyes had lost their little girl excitement but still sparked with a happiness that was contagious.

Tohru Honda was a woman worthy of mutual respect.

"What brings you to the main complex, Miss Honda?"

"Oh!" she bowed again. "Forgive me Hatori-san, Kyo-Kun and Yuki-Kun are training in the mountains at the moment and Shigure-san noticed that I was becoming bored. Ayame-san has invited him to the lake for two weeks. Naturally I insisted her go and not worry about me."

"Shigure-san requested of Akito-sama that I be allowed stay here and Akito-sama agreed that I live and work in the servants quarters."

"You don't mind that!?" asked Hatori, quite shocked.

"Oh no, I don't mind earning my keep."

"You're certain?"

"Quite.Forgive me Hatori-san but I must go and change. I was made aware that Akito-sama is not fond of street clothes. Could you point me in the right direction?"

"Oh of course! If you need anything at all Honda-san do not hesitate to ask. Oh and feel free to make use of the gardens in your hours off."

OoOoOoOo

"Kiora!"

"Y-yes master Sohma." bumbled the servant.

"We have a new chef?" Akito drawled lazily.

"Y-yes Master Akito. W-was something not to your liking?"

"Bring them to me." He barked.

"Y-yes Master!" squeaked the servant bowing and scurrying from the room.

OoOoOoOo

"Honda-san! Honda-san!" Tohru turned to the servant.

"Hai?"

"Honda-san Master Akito has requested you in the dining room."

There was immediate uproar as the cooks helped her remove her apron as they spouted words of advice and encouragement to her.

"Be careful, Honda-san dear Akito-sama is very fond of youthful girls and you are beautiful." warned one servant.

"And don't speak until spoken to" said another.

"And never make eye contact..."

OoOoOoOo

"Sohma-Sama requested to see me?" asked Tohru, bowing low.

"Yes" he drawled. "Stand up straight woman!"

Tohru snapped her back straight, hiding all traces of fear from her eyes. She knew Akito loved control.

"You were head chef on our meal?" Tohru's eyes flicked across Hatori and a young blonde man she didn't recognise.

"Hai" she replied evenly.

Akito smirked. "A strong woman. You hide your fear well. I like that... I wonder.. just how brave are you...?"

Tohru looked him determinedly in the eye.

"I see... The meal."

"Hai" she answered.

"It was very good." Tohru allowed a small smile light her features.

"Thank you."

He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

Akito looked thoughtful. "She was very beautiful. We've never met... Who ordered such a beautiful woman confined to the kitchen.?"

"Ah - you did, Akito-san." said Hatori. "Momiji" he addressed the blond man. "You may be excused." Momiji shot to his feet and bowed out of the room only too happy to be out of the heads presence.

Akito turned calculating eyes on Hatori who squirmed. "The rabbit agrees with me." he threw carelessly. His eyes narrowed.

"I know every Sohma Hatori. Which leads me to believe that you allowed an outsider in my house!"

"Master Akito you gave permission! Honda-san..."

"Hon-"

"Hai, Master Akito!" said Hatori earnestly. "Miss Tohru has bloomed in past weeks."

"That she has. How are the Rat and the Cat taking it?"

"I don't believe they know yet. They have been in the mountains for weeks..."

"Yes... She saw the cat's true form and stayed... dared look me in the eye! She is a brave woman. Hatori allow Honda-san the chance to work where she wishes to."

"Hai, Akito-san."

OoOoOoOo

A/N: Review!!

Becca!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Honda-San." The woman jumped.

"Hatori." She bowed her head.

"You have found the gardens."

"Oh! Yes! they are so beautiful and vibrant Hatori-san." He nodded his agreement. He spotted the rabbit in her lap. She was stroking it's silky coat absently.

"I see you found Momiji-kun's rabbits."

"Oh! Momiji-kun's?. I'll just put it her back..."

"I'm sure he won't mind. They seem to like you. Little buggers normally bite anyone who isn't Momiji-kun."

She stroked the rabbit thoughtfully. "I love rabbits. My favorite animal. When Mother was alive I had 3... I had to give them away after the accident."

Hatori reached to pet the seemingly docile rabbit. "AH! Bastard!" He cursed.

"Oh no! Hatori-San is bleeding!" She said pulling a hanky from her kimono.

OoOoOoOo

Momiji watched the woman wander the gardens from his bedroom window. She had captured his attention at dinner and he silently cursed himself for not staying long enough to learn her name. She seemed so familiar... She loved the gardens, he noticed, spending almost all her free time out there. With a sigh he turned from the window. That was it! He was going to talk to her!

Tohru looked up as a shadow fell over her.

"Oh! Gomenasai..." She said bowing, the hand on the rabbit stilling. The blonde smiled.

"I see you've met my rabbits." He said with a smile.

Her jaw fell open quite comically. "Momiji-san!!"

"Hai." He said confused until he saw the look in her eyes.

"Tohru-san?!"

"Hai!" She said excitedly.

"Tohru-san!" Before she could stop it he hugged her tightly in a warming embrace before the inevitable pop. Rabbit Momiji hugged her anyway.

"I'm so sorry I didn't recognise you Momiji-kun!"

"I didn't know you either Tohru-san! I haven't seen you since school finished!." He hopped onto her shoulder. "You look so different."

"So do you!". Momiji hopped of her shoulder and with a pop was human again. Tohru gazed at her knee and the resting rabbit flushing furiously. Once dressed Momiji put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Walk with me Tohru-san?" She nodded happily, returning the rabbit to her hutch.

OoOoOoOo

"So you've met my pets..."

"Hai! Oh Momiji-san they are so lovely!"

"They're very taken with you."

"I love rabbits Momiji-san. They can be very distrusting but at the same time love unconditionally.Outwardly they appear so friendly but they are so very private too. You must earn their trust."

"Mother always said I was a very trustworthy person because no matter whose a rabbit has never done me harm."

"You understand wonderfully Tohru-san and what you say is so true."

They continued walking in a comfortable silence and every so often Tohru chanced a glance at her friend taking in his new appearance.

He was taller than her now, by about two inches. He had cut his blonde hair and it now fell shaggy into his chocolate brown orbs. All of a sudden Momiji turned and caught her staring. She blushed but he just smiled at her. They walked in their silence for a very long time before Momiji finally broke it.

"You looked Akito-san in the eye." He stated. "You're either incredibly brave or really stupid... Doesn't he frighten you Tohru-san?"

"Oh he does. But Akito-sama uses your fear to control you and he will not control me."

"You're so wise." said Momiji wistfully. A sudden grin split his features. "Wanna go get ice cream?" Tohru smiled he seemed to suddenly resemble his former self and tohru couldn't help but smile.

"Come on" he said. Grabbing her hand. The pair ran across the Sohma estate laughing.

OoOoOoOo

"Our clothing is attracting attention." said Tohru as the two kimono clad teenagers walked.

"Let them stare."said Momiji. "Besides you look beautiful dressed so Tohru-san. She blushed but again Momiji's smile put her at ease.

"Strawberry please." said both as they reached the ice cream vendor.

The elder woman smiled. "My don't you both look handsome and beautiful. So nice to see young people in traditional dress."

"I'll get that." Said both, reaching for money.

"And so polite. It's on me dears. You've brightened my day."

"Thank you!" said both youths bowing.

"You're welcome dears." Such a beautiful couple. Thought the woman as she watched them walk away.

OoOoOoOo

Days passed and the two youths grew closer and closer until they were spending the majority of their free time together. Hatori watched them as they walked across the gardens one day talking and laughing. Unusual. he mused. Momiji was the rabbit. Private and distrustful. Hatori could remember the day they met clearly. He had leapt into her arms showing such trust. Almost like he was drawn to her...

Tohru knew more about the rabbit's family life than even Hatori did. They interacted in a way that only people who had seen each others true selves could. Hatori frowned. There was definitely something very special about them as a pair. He only hoped Akito never got wind of it...

OoOoOoOo

"Honda-san. Please clean that room from top to bottom."

"Yes ma'am!" said Tohru with a happy salute.

Tohru let herself into the room and gasped. It was a huge music room. Instruments littered the room with a grand piano taking center place. Shaking her head she set to work.

The violin made her stop. She had learned to play some years ago. She ran her fingers over the music in the stand and flipped it closed. Momiji Sohma. She read. Of course the rabbit of the zodiac was always creative she knew.

She moved along until she finally reached the last instrument. The grand piano. She looked at it longingly and pressed a key. She shouldn't she knew but she sat anyway and reaching for the keys filled the room with music.

Momiji stopped mid-stride. He was outside the music room. He listened then frowned. None of the Sohma's could play the piano so well. So beautifully. Momiji himself had learned but never anything like that. Silently he opened the door and then smiled softly. He crept across the room and picked up his violin.

Tohru jumped as the violin joined flawlessly. Momiji shot her a cheeky grin and they played together the chords wrapping around each other.

Momiji grinned as the notes faded out. "I didn't know you could play and so beautifully.."

"I haven't since Mother died. She loved to hear me play."

"You play beautifully Tohru-chan. I can understand why she did." She blushed and he joined her on the piano stool. "I was looking for you actually." He presented her with a box. "Happy Birthday Tohru-chan!"

She squeaked and momiji looked amused. "You didn't think I forgot did you?." She took the box tearfully and opened it. She gasped, pulling out a beautiful white kimono covered in powder blue flowers.

"Ohhhh it's beautiful! This is too much!"

"No it's not."

She went to hug him but stopped herself settling instead for a kiss on the cheek. He went positively scarlet.

He smiled. "That's what you're wearing tonight. We're having a party!" He sing-songed excitedly.

OoOoOoOo

Momiji looked up as Tohru entered. She took his breath away.

"Sissy!" squealed Kisa. Running to hug her tightly.

Momiji couldn't help the jealousy that flared. He pushed it away immediately.

Hatori met her next. "Tohru-san you look like a princess!" The 18 year old smiled and looked around. Kisa, Haru, Hatori, Hiro and Momiji were present. She took the empty seat next to Momiji.

A great night passed s Tohru got to know some of the other zodiacs alot better.

"Momiji will you play for us?" asked Hatori.

"Please please please!" Begged Kisa.

Momiji looked thoughtful. "Only if Tohru-chan plays too."

"You play?" asked Hatori, surprised.

"Piano right?" said Haru. She nodded. I heard you play with Momiji-kun earlier. Shes very talented."

"Thank you" said Tohru blushing, her head bowed.

OoOoOoOo

A/N: Thats the end of chapter two guys! The story really kicks off next chapter! Review if you want it!

Becca!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hatori-san" said a weak voice.

His head shot around. "Tohru-san! what happened?"

Her knees quivered and she leaned heavily against the door. A sheen of sweat glistened on her forehead. " I-I fell in the garden. My back..."

"Alright" He soothed. Helping her to the cot. Her knees shook dangerously.

"Excuse my indiscretion Honda-san but I must remove your kimono."

Tohru nodded, her knees wobbling."Hatori-san you must be careful with how you treat me..."

His eyes wandered her back logging injuries until they landed on something else."Oh my" he breathed as his eyes scanned the reasonably large birthmark.

It was a very clear rabbit.

"You're a Moto" he breathed. "You're Moto-Honda-san?"

"Ah!" she gasped sharply. "yes.." she managed.

"Honda-san your family doctor may be of more help..."

"No! shunned..." she said, her voice full of pain tears coming to the corners of her eyes."My stats will be like Momiji-san's"

"Are you certain." he asked seriously. "Yes!" she gasped.

"Okay. I'm going to give you a sedative Tohru-san."

OoOoOoOo

Tohru groaned softly. Her eyes fluttered open.

"You're awake."

"Hatori-san?" she asked.

"Can you remember what happened?"

She frowned. "I fell..." She gasped suddenly. "You know!"

"I do." He agreed. Coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Wait... You knew the family already."

He nodded. "Years ago I administered emergency treatment to a moto. I don't know much though..."

"You must not tell a soul." said Tohru.

"I am your doctor Tohru-san. I couldn't and would never."

"The Moto family was cursed thousands of years ago when an ancestor displeased the spirits. They turned into the animal their personality matched. A mouse, a coward. The rest of the family was cursed to mimic an animal in temperament and actions. Our bodies appear human but like the Sohma's we must be treated as our animal counterparts."

She paused.

"My Mother was Kyoko Moto. But my father was a Honda. Our family head is like Akito. She disgraced my mother when I was conceived out of wedlock she ordered my parents apart. My mother turned her back on the family. When mother died I was shunned entirely and left with nobody."

"The Sohma and Moto families are very aware of each other," said Hatori.

"Oh!" said Tohru shocked.

"Linked so closely by a curse. They have never gotten along. Your Mother, she was a butterfly?"

"Hai"

"She is 3 days my senior. I have never heard of a rabbit..."

"I am the black sheep." said Tohru quietly. "The Moto's are never zodiac animals. I am viewed like the cat of the Sohma's. An outsider." She looked at her sheets, a tear dropped ont them, splashing liquid crystals.

"Tohru-san" He said softly. "You fit with us. and don't ever forget that. We are happy to be your family. Even Akito-san."

"Thank you" she whispered.

"You have stitches in your back but it will be fine." He said rising. "I will send Momiji-san in. He is very worried."

OoOoOoOo

"Tohru-chan.!" The handsome blonde was at her side in two quick strides. He hugged her tightly.

"Momiji-chan you shouldn't do that for me." she scolded lightly.

"I wanted to." she put the rabbit in her lap. "I hate to see you hurt Tohru-chan. How do you feel?"

"A little stiff." she admitted.

"I was so worried." said the little rabbit. Getting visibly worked up.

"Shhhh" she soothed. "I know" She rubbed his silky fur, "I'm okay though. I promise,"

He nuzzled her hand. Settling down. Her other hand stroked him rythmically until she was certain he was sleeping peacefully. "Good night. Momiji-chan."

OoOoOoOo

A/N: Chapter 3! just a note. Momiji can speak to Tohru in his zodiac form as she is also a rabbit. He is unaware of this.


End file.
